


Precious Cargo

by XingPanda



Series: justice will prevail, you say? [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, White Lead Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingPanda/pseuds/XingPanda
Summary: Rosinante and Law journey to find a cure.





	Precious Cargo

Rosi gently teased open the door to Law’s room. He saw Law’s sleeping form curled under the blankets. The part of Rosi that wanted Law to get as much sleep as possible warred with the part of him that needed to wake the kid up.

Maybe he could just…gently kidnap Law? Yeah that could work. Just scoop him up and leave base while he was still asleep. Law would probably be pissed he wasn’t consulted but he’d get over it. He was a kid. Kids love sneaking out of secure marine bases and finding cures for diseases, right?

So Rosi super subtly snuck inside Law’s room and definitely didn’t immediately trip and smack his head against the nightstand, scaring the shit out of Law. Nope. Didn't do that.

Law angrily turned his lamp on as Rosi sat on the ground clutching his head.

“What the hell are you doing,” Law demanded as he motioned for Rosi to move closer, he wanted to check Rosi’s head for any severe damage. His little hands clinically moved over the affected area.

“Law, this is gonna sound nuts –“

“Hold still.”

Rosi sheepishly complied and let Law do his thing. Ahh, he was such a good kid. Rosi almost teared up just thinking about it. It always embarrassed Law when he said stuff like that out loud so he did his best to stay still and quiet.

Law nodded and pushed Rosi back. “You’re going to have a bump but you’re fine.”

Rosi grinned. “Story of my life…anyway! Now that you’re up, let’s get out of here.”

Law raised a brow. “And go where?”

“Um…out! You know, to find a cure.”

“There is no cure.”

“Of course there is,” Rosi said, smiling to keep the tears at bay. “There has to be.”

There’s no way he or Doffy were going to let anything more happen to this boy. Rosi was going to help cure Law or die trying.

Law bit down on another scathing comment about his impending death. Rosinante looked like he was going to cry and Law didn’t know if he could handle that right now.

“Okay,” Law sighed. “Let’s go.”

Rosi held out his arms. Law pushed the blankets off and allowed himself to be lifted into Rosi’s arms.

“This’ll work, Law. I promise. We’re gonna find a cure and get you back here safely.” Rosi carefully maneuvered through the room. There wasn’t anything to trip on but Rosi didn’t want to risk falling again. He held precious cargo.

Rosi looked twice both ways after exiting Law’s room. It was three in the morning and he really didn’t want to try and explain himself. He was pretty good at lying so it wouldn’t be too big of an issue but a clean getaway was preferable.

Rosi pressed a finger to his lips. “Silent.” The nighttime hum around them disappeared.

His devil fruit power really came in handy at times like this.

Everything happened so fast that it hadn’t occurred to Law before now but…someone was missing. It was odd to see one Donquixote brother without the other. In the two years Law had spent at Marine HQ he had learned that they were sort of a package deal. He tugged on Rosi’s sleeve to get his attention.

“Where’s Doflamingo?”

Shit. Rosi was so focused on getting them out of the base quickly and quietly that he didn’t even consider that Law would ask after his brother.

“Um, I don’t know. Sleeping maybe? We’ll let him know we’re safe later but we should go now. Like, right now,” Rosi said and he swiftly walked through the halls. He kept a firm grip on Law as they moved. He knew the kid must be in pain and he didn’t want to jostle him too much but time was of the essence.

“We’re going without him?” Law asked. That didn’t seem very smart…not that Law didn’t trust Rosi to make decisions on his own but Rosi had always been a little goofy. He was a weird combination of emotional and responsible which sometimes caused him to make really weird decisions.

Honestly both of the brothers were fucking weird but they seemed to balance each other out. On their own however…

“Yeah,” Rosi smiled. “It’s fine! Doffy has stuff to do here and we’ll let him know we’re safe later, okay? It’ll all be…fine.”

Law wasn’t totally convinced but he twitched one corner off his mouth upwards in a small smile which seemed to put Rosi more at ease.

“It’ll be like an adventure! You’ll see, we’ll be back in no time.”

 

The first island they went to didn’t have a hospital. No worries. No problem. It’s only been a couple of days.

The second, third, and fourth islands definitely had hospitals… _had_ being the appropriate word now. Who needs hospitals that don’t take in sick people? No one, that’s who. It was smart of Rosi to get rid of those. Burning things down definitely gets the point across that your hospital and it’s staff are stupid idiots who make little sick boys cry. Good fucking riddance.

Rosi hadn’t given into anger like that in a long time. Maybe…maybe never actually.

It kind of scared him.

After the fourth fire escapade, Rosi was kind of freaking out. He didn’t do stuff like that. Doffy was more the type to let his anger take over, Rosi was supposed to be the “good” sibling. But those doctors were so cruel and he would just get so _angry_.

He waited until Law was asleep that night. They were camped under the stars near the little boat they’d called home for the past few weeks. The choppy movement of the ocean had kept Law awake last night so they had opted to stay on land this time.

Rosi walked a few paces away from Law and sat on an old tree stump. He took a den den out of his pocket and dialed up his brother.

Doffy picked up after the first ring.

“Ah, Rosi! I’m glad you called. I was getting a little worried.”

“Doffy I…” Rosi bit his lip. “I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“Like what?” The den den frowned, mimicking Doflamingo on the other end.

“I don’t know I’m just…I maybe…set a couple hospitals on fire,” Rosi cringed as he said it.

“You’re telling me –“ The crinkling sounds of Doffy grabbing a newspaper could be heard. “‘Giant Serial Arsonist On The Rampage’ is you?”

Rosi flinched. Of course it was in the news. Damn it!

Rosi braced himself for Doffy’s anger but it never came. Instead he watched as the den den burst into uproarious laughter.

“It – it’s not funny,” Rosi sputtered. “I shouldn’t have done anything! It’s just that those doctors were mean and Law was crying and then I wanted to cry and –“

“You really are my brother,” Doffy said as he wiped away a mirthful tear.

“Oh, god.” Rosi put his head in his hands. “I don’t know what came over me. I can barely remember doing it, I just keep seeing red.”

“They deserved it though, right?”

“That’s not the point. It was the wrong thing to do.” Rosi sighed and dug around in his pockets for a cigarette. Ugh, nothing. He’d have to sneak into town and get more.

“You got angry and did some bad stuff. It happens.”

“Not to me! Doffy, I’m not like you –“ Rosi stopped short. “I didn’t mean that. Sorry. I…I didn’t mean –”

Doffy snorted. “You’re right.”

Rosi felt like crying. He could hear the tightness in his brothers voice through the ever present smile and Rosi had the sudden unpleasant feeling of his heart sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He really wished he hadn’t smoked his last cigarette.

“I’m sorry.” Rosi rubbed a hand over his eyes to try and push away the uncomfortable hotness that came with oncoming tears.

“It’s okay. You’re right,” Doffy said again.

“I’m not! I’m stupid and I hurt your feelings and…” He couldn’t read Doffy’s expression over the den den, he had his glasses on. Not seeing his brother’s face made him feel worse somehow. Tears began to stream down Rosi’s face. “And you’re so good, okay? We’re both good people even if we do bad things sometimes…right?”

Doflamingo was silent for a moment. Rosi thought he might hang up.

_Please don’t hang up._

Doffy sniffed and cleared his throat before speaking. “Right,” he said quietly.

Rosi managed to calm his tears. He dried his face with his sleeve.

It was getting late. Rosi glanced over at Law. Still sleeping soundly by the looks of things. He should probably join him. Didn’t want to be falling asleep at the helm tomorrow.

“I should go,” Rosi said. “I’ll call you when we get to the next island.

Doffy hm’d in agreement. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

“Oh, tell Law I said hi.”

“Will do. Love you.”

“I..yeah,” Doffy replied as he hung up.

Rosi sighed. He wasn’t expecting anything more than that, especially not tonight.

As he lay down to sleep beside Law he felt a small hand grab his own larger one.

Rosi turned his head to look at Law.

“You were awake, huh?”

Law made a point of keeping his eyes closed. “No, go to sleep.”

Ahh, this kid.

Rosi almost started crying again. They had to save Law’s life. They just had to.

 

After about five months of wandering around the sea in a small boat with a sick child and dwindling sense of sense preservation, Rosi was starting to think he was maybe in over his head.

Finding a cure for an incurable illness was fucking difficult to say the least.

But Rosi couldn’t let himself think like that. It wasn’t incurable. Law was going to be fine. They were going to find a brilliant doctor who would fix him right up. Yeah.

But they hadn’t found anything yet and Law just kept getting worse. He had started to get these terrible fevers that would hold on for days.

Rosi would press Law to his chest, both of them bundled up in this big black feather coat Rosi had found and taken to wearing while away from the marine base, and try to stay calm.

Law’s small body would shake with chill and pain as Rosi held on tighter and prayed to whatever god would listen. _Please just let him be okay._ _Don’t take him away from us._

 

It just wasn’t fair.

All this effort and hardship with still no result to show for it. Law was running out of time and Rosi didn’t know what to do. He would call Doffy almost every night in the hopes that his brother had found something.

He knew when he left that note for Doffy that the Ope Ope fruit was a long shot but any chance to save Law had to be given weight. A miracle cure was looking better and better by the day. They needed that fruit.

It was on a cold night spent near a winter island, that Rosi got a call from Doflamingo. Rosi and Law were bundled together on the boat. Law had been going in and out of consciousness all day but was awake at the moment. He’d been lecturing an effectively chastised Rosi about the hazards of smoking when the den den rang.

Rosi used the arm not currently holding Law to answer it.

“Doffy did you –“

“I found it! Rosi, I found the Ope Ope fruit but we have to be quick about it. It’s in the hands of a former marine, now pirate, Diez Barrels.”

Rosi smiled down at Law. “So we just take it from him.”

“Yes and no. He’s set to trade the fruit to the marines in a week. The hand off is gonna be on Minion Island and we have to get there first,” Doffy excitedly explained.

“But you are the marines,” Law weakly said.

Rosi and Law watched the den den’s smile grow wider. “Is that Law? Hey kid, how you doing?”

“Hi Doflamingo. I’m dying.”

Doffy laughed. “Not for much longer! We’re gonna steal that fruit cause there’s no way the top brass is just gonna let some kid eat it, and then you’ll use your fun new powers to get all healed up. Easy!”

“You said Minion Island?” Rosi adjusted his hold on Law before he pulled a worn map out of his coat pocket and spread it across the floor of the boat. “That’s maybe a couple days north from here. We’re close, Law.” He gave Law a light squeeze as the kid smiled up at him.

“I’ll meet you there. Don’t do anything without me, it’s too dangerous,” Doffy warned.

“I think I can handle some pirates, Doffy.”

“This isn’t the time to take chances. Just wait for me, okay? We’ll go get it together.”

“All right.” Rosi nodded. Things were finally looking up for them. Neither he nor Doffy could stop smiling. “We’ll see you in a couple days.”

“See you..” Law’s eyes were starting to drift shut and he let his head drop back onto Rosi’s chest.

“Get some rest, kid,” Doffy said. “This is all gonna be over soon.”

The den den went silent with a click.

Rosi covered Law more fully with his coat and smiled. One day this would all be a distant memory for Law. Just like how Rosi’s childhood was for him.

It would still hurt when he thought about it but he was safe in the knowledge that he turned out okay.

And Law was going to turn out okay.

Rosi and Doffy were going to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> check out these dumb marine au edits that kickassanakin and i made <3
> 
> http://aslanjadelynx.tumblr.com/post/180041223070/marine-au-doffy-put-this-up-after-rosi-snuck-off
> 
> http://werewolfjosuke.tumblr.com/post/180041826330/sengoku-hey-doflamingo-have-you-heard-from-rosi
> 
> http://werewolfjosuke.tumblr.com/post/180050189900/meetings-with-doflamingo-while-rosi-and-law-are


End file.
